


Mon Père, Pas Mon Père

by voxmyriad



Series: Ficlette Roulette [8]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Blood in the Water, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, i had this idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A slight diversion to one scene in Blood in the Water</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mon Père, Pas Mon Père

**Author's Note:**

> A slight diversion to one scene in Blood in the Water

"We need to leave _right now._ "

"Waitwaitwait!" She pulled back, gripping the control board. "Sniper’s father couldn’t get his rocket into _orbit_ the first time, remember? I need to find out where she _lands!_ We can still salvage the mission! We can—”

"Alice."

She went still. It had been a long time since she’d heard that name. Longer still since she’d heard the French inflection accenting the second syllable and lending such a dignity to it, her plain, ordinary name. _a-LEES._ She’d been so impatient to hear him say it properly when she came home from a day at school, where everyone else said it so flatly.

_"Père, say it!”_

_"Ma petite?"_

_"No, Père!”_

_"Ma fifille!"_

_"Père!”_

Her stern look and little foot-stamp would make him laugh and sweep her up onto his shoulders where she could watch the world go by, and finally he would call her Alice. Back when he was still sometimes there to greet her when she came home from a day at school.

"I wanted to— Your mother and I, our mothers shared the same name. That was how we met. You are named for both of them. Perhaps she did not tell you, after I…"

The little blinking light on the control panel showed a stable orbit. She’d failed. She didn’t say anything. The water swirling around her waist had numbed her legs but she could still feel his hand on her shoulder.

"She died, _ma mère,_ just after the war was finished. Pneumonia. What a waste, after everything she did, the risks she took. She cared nothing for her own safety when there was something more important to be done. Clearly, you get that trait from your _grand-mère._ You are just the type of grandchild she would have wanted, you know. You would have made her proud.”

No. This wasn’t what people talked about in these situations when they planned on getting out alive. “Stop it, _Père!_ ” she hissed, twisting and grabbing at his hand. “You of all people can _not_ fall apart on me now. We can talk about _Grand-mère_ Alice later. I’d…I’d like to.” After she said it, she realized she was not lying. It shook her. “But…but for right now—” She stabbed a finger at the screen. “The _one thing_ she sent us to get! The Administrator is going to kill me.”

To his credit, Spy recovered almost instantly, even if he did grip her fingers as if he would never release them again. “She won’t get the chance unless we hurry.”


End file.
